Amber Lunactian
The Amber Lunactian is a Neopteron introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is a more aggressive and carnivorous subspecies of the Lunactian. (In the picture to the right, a female Amber Lunactian is shown with the regular Lunactian.) English: Amber Lunactian Japanese: Runakutianasu Ashu Latin: A. gargantuan spodium In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Hostile bloodsuckers, these monstrous moths are known for their bright orange wings. The powder they blow from their wings is highly combustible, while their wings allow them to fly with great agility. Unlike their ice-loving cousins, the male and female aren't very different from one another. Introductory Cutscene Location: Blasted Badland Synopsis: coming soon Basic Information Monster Class: Neopteron Weakness: Water Element: none Status Ailments: Blastblight, Poison (Male), Paralysis (Female), Pin Habitats: Forest + Hills, Old Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Heaven's Mount, Volcanic Hollow, Blasted Badland Behavior: *Preys on a Kelbi or Bullfango when low on stamina *Cannot emit dust when low on stamina *May drop an item when it emits dust *Wings become flushed with color when enraged *The male's second pair of wings is orange while the female's is red Physiology and Behavior The Amber Lunactian is a magnificent Neopteron that thrives in mountainous habitats. While it favors temperate climates, it also likes living near volcanoes. Like most insects, it is extremely versatile and can stand such changes in temperatures. Males and females look almost identical apart from their secondary wings - males have orange wings and females have red ones, although the difference is extremely hard to spot. The Amber Lunactian preys on smaller monsters and sucks their body fluids. It scales are highly combustible, and it can squirt a poisonous mucus that can either be neurotoxic or hemotoxic, depending on its gender. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Amber Lunactian can be infected with the Frenzy. Its wings and exoskeleton will darken to a deep burgundy while its fur turns dark grey. Its mucus will become blackish-purple due to the influence of the Frenzy. In addition to inflicting Poison and Paralysis, it can also spread the Frenzy through its mucus. It also gets an Impale-Spiral Combo, where it performs a Flying Impale and then attempts a second, only to immediately go into an Upward Spiral when it reaches its target. The existence of an Apex Amber Lunactian has not been confirmed. Items/Carves G-Rank Body x3: A.Luna Cortex, A.Luna Fur, A.Luna Cutwing, Monster Broth, Lunactian Eye Capture Rewards: Cinder Dust, A.Luna Cutwing x2, A.Luna Scales, A.Luna Fur, Cinder Dust x2 Break Crest: Lunactian Spear, A.Luna Cortex, Lunactian Eye Break Abdomen: A.Luna Fur, A.Luna Scales, A.Luna Fur x2, Cinder Dust Item Drop: Insect Pheromones, A.Luna Scales, Cinder Dust A-Rank Body x3: A.Luna Chitin, A.Luna Plushfur, A.Luna Magnifiwing, Monster Soup, A.Luna Fur, Luna Gleam Eye Capture Rewards: Bursting Dust, A.Luna Magnifiwing x2, A.Luna Powder, A.Luna Plushfur, A.Luna Cutwing x3, Bursting Dust x2 Break Crest: Lunactian Halberd, A.Luna Chitin, Lunactian Spear, Luna Gleam Eye Break Abdomen: A.Luna Plushfur, A.Luna Powder, A.Luna Plushfur x2, Bursting Dust Item Drop: Potent Pheromones, A.Luna Powder, Bursting Dust Item Descriptions G': *'A.Luna Cortex: An exoskeleton that is designed to keep out the heat of volcanic regions. *'A.Luna Fur': This radiant fur is surprisingly warm, as if it has fire trapped inside. *'A.Lun Cutwing': There isn't much difference between the male Lunactian's and the female Lunactian's wings. *'A.Luna Scales': Extremely flammable scales, so fine they are like dust. Have been known to spontaneously combust under intense heat.. *'Lunactian Eye': An eye carved from a Lunactian. So fragile that a one without fracture is extremely rare. *'Lunactian Spear': The horn of a Lunactian. Used to impale its enemies, so look out! *'Cinder Dust': The dust of an Amber Lunactian is used by women as a fashion product, but not in warm climates... A': *'A.Luna Chitin: A bright red shell that protects from damage as effectively as it protects from heat. *'A.Luna Plushfur': Bright, flaming fur that is as fashionable as it is comfortable. Hug it - it's very warm! *'A.Luna Magnifiwing': With subtle differences between male and female wings, a full set is a must-have. *'A.Luna Powder': If the temperature is high enough, Amber Lunactian dust can self-destruct and cause massive damage. *'Luna Gleam Eye': The gleaming compound eye of a Lunactian. It hasn't been damaged, and resembles a jeweled geode. *'Lunactian Halberd': This horn is highly aerodynamic. Allows its owner to impale foes while flying at high speed. *'Bursting Dust': Dust so combustible, it has been known to explode when exposed to the heat from a candle. Keep out of eyes. Attacks Claw Swing: Quickly lunges forward with its arms raised and slashes downwards with them. Can be used on the ground or in the air. Aerial Claw Hook: Only when in the air, hisses and raises a claw, then swiftly turns around in the air while slashing with it. Proboscis Jab: Swiftly unfurls its proboscis to smack anything in front of it. The Amber Lunactian will then pounce on the target, spear it with its proboscis, and proceed to drain it of blood. Can be used on the ground or in the air. (Pin) Flying Impale: Only when in the air, does a backwards aerial somersault, hovers with its horn at the ready, then zips forward at great speed. When enraged, it will make a U-turn and then do another. Poison Shot: Rears up with claws high in the air and displays its abdomen, then shoots three globs of toxic mucus in quick succession which remain on the ground for a short amount of time. If the Amber Lunactian is male, the mucus will be purple and hemotoxic, and if female, the mucus will be yellow and neurotoxic. Can be used on the ground or in the air. (Poison if male, Paralysis if female) Upward Spiral: Only when in the air, the Amber Lunactian will fly high into the air, then dive down toward the ground before suddenly arcing up into the sky while spinning. Dust Cloud: Rears up and flaps its wings furiously, creating a cloud of bright orange dust that floats forward at a fast pace before disappearing a few seconds later. (Blastblight) Roar: Ducks its head while shivering its antennae, then rears its head and claws up and emits a sonic screech. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -20 *Thunder +10 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky -5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Elemental Crit, Bombardier, Fire Res +15 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +45 *Water -10 *Thunder +20 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Elemental Crit, Bombardier, Fire Res +15, Health +20 Weapons Dual Blades Moth Mashers: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 301 *Elemental Damage - none (200 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 Murdering Mashmoths: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 415 *Elemental Damage - none (280 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 Murderous Mothblades: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 473 *Elemental Damage - none (330 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 30 Hammer Combustible Crusher: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1126 *Elemental Damage - none (210 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 Powder Pounder: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1384 *Elemental Damage - none (270 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 Powdery Flamepounder: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1502 *Elemental Damage - none (310 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 30 Gunlance Moth Musket: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 524 *Elemental Damage - none (190 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Shelling - Wide Lv 4 Orange Musketeer: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 617 *Elemental Damage - none (260 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Shelling - Wide Lv 4 Fiery Mothketeer: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 688 *Elemental Damage - none (320 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 30 *Shelling - Wide Lv 5 Insect Glaive Bursting Pollinator: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 871 *Elemental Damage - none (220 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Kinsect - Cutting Explosive Wingstaff: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 977 *Elemental Damage - none (280 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Kinsect - Cutting Fire Wingstaff "Amber": *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1103 *Elemental Damage - none (330 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Teal *Affinity - 30 *Kinsect - Cutting Bow Red Mothwing: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 281 *Elemental Damage - none (180 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 20 *Arrow Type - Pierce Lv 1, Pierce Lv 2, Scatter Lv 3, Scatter Lv 4 *Coatings - Power, Close-Range, Poison, Paralysis, Blast Amber Mothwing: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 335 *Elemental Damage - none (240 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 20 *Arrow Type - Pierce Lv 1, Pierce Lv 2, Scatter Lv 3, Scatter Lv 4 *Coatings - Power, Close-Range, Poison, Paralysis, Blast Vermillion Moth: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 390 *Elemental Damage - none (310 Blast) *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 30 *Arrow Type - Pierce Lv 1, Pierce Lv 2, Scatter Lv 3, Scatter Lv 4 *Coatings - Power, Close-Range, Poison, Paralysis, Blast Notes *Its Latin name can be roughly translated to "gargantuan cinder moth". *It and the Lunactian get their name from the Luna moth's scientific name, "Actias luna". *When a quest is initiated, the Amber Lunactian has a 50% chance of being male or female. You can tell by the color of its wings or the type of mucus it secretes. Females have red secondary wings, while males have secondary wings of a more orange color. The difference is hard to spot, however. *Its weapons are some of the only weapons in Monster Hunter Destiny that can be Awakened for Blast damage. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Neopteron Category:Cottonmouth255